Known examples of a plastic lens having a high refractive index include a plastic lens formed of a resin obtained by polyaddition of a polyisocyanate compound and a polythiol compound. For example, the use of the plastic lens as a spectacle lens may provide an effect of decreasing the thickness of the lens due to the use of the resin having a high refractive index to improve the impression of the wearer. With respect to coloration of the resin, the resin is demanded to be low in the initial coloration and the aged deterioration and to have excellent weather resistance.
However, a plastic lens formed of a polyisocyanate compound having an aromatic ring is disadvantageously poor in weather resistance.
PTL 1 describes a plastic lens that contains a particular benzophenone derivative in a base material and is less in yellow coloration as compared to an ordinary product.
PTL 2 describes an optical urethane resin containing isocyanate compound having from 10 to 5,000 ppm of a phenol compound as a stabilizer added thereto and an active hydrogen compound, such as a polythiol compound, and a plastic lens using the same. However, PTLs 1 and 2 add a benzophenone derivative or a phenol compound for the initial optical characteristics of the plastic lens and for preventing the optical strain thereof, and fail to note enhancement of the weather resistance of the plastic lens.